


Round Two

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: weasleyjumpers, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Wedding Fluff, mention of sexual activity, wedding setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Charlie didn't think he was going to see his one night stand again, and then there he was—standing next to his sister, the bride, as the Man of Honour.





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** 9: Reconnecting at a wedding by themightyflynn  
>  **Warning(s)/Contains:** Flashback minor sexual content. Made up random moon magic.   
> **Author's Note:** All my thanks to the brilliant Smirkingcat for help with this. xo  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"What are you doing here?" 

Charlie didn't mean to blurt his question out but he was surprised to see the man at his sister's wedding. 

"Hi," the man said, looking surprised and slightly…disappointed? Charlie wasn't sure.

"Charlie, you remember Neville." 

_Neville_? 

Charlie looked at his soon to be brother-in-law and blinked. What was Blaise going on about? 

"Uh…" Charlie said, looking down at the drink he was holding, wishing for it to be stronger. 

" _Blaise, Mr Weasley is asking for you._ " 

At the sound of Draco's voice, Blaise was gone, leaving Charlie alone with the man from the night before. Neville. Neville Longbottom. From the night before. 

"You're my sister's best friend," Charlie said, as Neville stood there expressionless, and no one else seemed to be around. 

"I… yeah… I'm sorry—" Neville took a deep breath looked around, and then took a step closer to Charlie. "I thought you knew who I was." 

"What'd you mean?" 

"Last night. At the pub. I mean, I recognised you, referred to you by your name—"

"I just thought it was because you were some Quidditch fan who knew my sister, and Harry, and—" 

"You're joking," Neville said, looking annoyed. 

"What?" Charlie snapped. 

"You were trying to pull me last night at the pub and you thought I shagged you because you were a Quidditch celebrity's _brother_?" Now, he looked downright offended. 

"Listen, I was drunk…"

"Oh _my_ —" Neville raised his hands up and then slammed them down against his hips. "Please, don't even bother. I never…" He lowered his voice. "I never do this and I thought…I mean the things you said…" Charlie opened his mouth to say something but Neville raised his hand to stop him from talking. "Right. You were drunk." 

And with that, Neville turned around and walked away.

*

Neville wasn't just Ginny's best friend, he was the Man of Honour. He stood by Ginny's side as she was across from Blaise and next to the wedding officiant. Charlie was sitting in the front row during the ceremony, and though he was supposed to be looking at the bride and the groom, he couldn't take his eyes off Neville. 

Neville was looking everywhere but at Charlie. 

Charlie had really done it this time. Last night, when he was in London, he'd stumbled into a gay bar for the first time in who knew how long. After Jonah, he'd not really been in the mood to date again. He'd refrained from casual sex for a long time, but he knew being around happy couples at his sister's wedding was going to irritate him and he needed to take the edge off. 

When he'd sat down next to the blond, he'd thought the man had looked familiar, and he'd even recognised Charlie. Except, Charlie hadn't spent much time getting to know the man. One drink in, he'd asked the man, Neville, his name was Neville, to meet him in the loo. 

And now here he was. Staring at the man dressed in light pristine robes, looking immaculate, and his hair shining brightly under the moon. 

Ginny and Blaise decided to get married under the moonlight, when the moon was its brightest, between three to four o'clock in the morning. As Blaise was an only child and Ginny was the only girl in the Weasley family, everyone did whatever they wanted. If anything, Molly and Arthur were only glad she'd finally decided to settle down, and attending a wedding ceremony at three a.m. was the least of their worries. 

Charlie was always used to having strange hours because of his job so he didn't mind, either. It was the rest of the guests that had to get used to the idea. He had no idea what Neville did for a living, and wondered how much convincing Neville needed to be the Man of Honour at such a strange hour. 

As the ceremony was winding down, and the couple were finally introduced as Mr and Mrs Zabini, everyone stood up and cheered. Finally, Neville gave a glance towards Charlie, and when he found Charlie staring and smiling at him, he only frowned and looked away. 

"What did you do to piss off Neville?" Harry leaned in close to Charlie's ear and asked. 

"Huh? What makes you say that?" 

Harry chuckled lightly. "Because you've not taken your eyes off him ever since we sat down, and because of the way he just looked at you. I didn't even realise you'd known him well enough to get on his bad side. Heck, I didn't even know he had a bad side." 

"I… uh… It's nothing." 

"Right. Nothing." Harry snorted before he shook his head and turned to speak to Draco.

*

"Hi, can we talk?" Charlie approached Neville the first chance he'd received. As the family was surrounding the new happy couple, and Charlie had already given them his blessing, he tore himself away from them in search of a drink, and Neville. 

"About what?" Neville snapped in a hushed tone.

Gods, that fire inside him. It was what attracted Charlie in the first place. The moment he'd sat down to the bloke in the pub, and he'd looked at him, Charlie felt something stir inside him. And that feeling was back now. 

He remembered the way Neville had pressed against him, his _need_ for Charlie was something Charlie hadn't felt before. He didn't know if that's how Neville always fucked or if there was something special about Charlie that'd brought it out of him. 

"Look, I'm very sorry for the way I acted. I'd _no_ idea I'd run into someone from the wedding party at the pub last night and it's been…you have to admit, it's been _years_ since I've seen you." 

Neville nodded. All the anger and tension seemed to be dissolving. Maybe Neville was genuinely nice, and Harry had been right, he didn't really have a bad side. 

"You really didn't know it was me?" 

Charlie shook his head. "No, I wouldn't have treated you that way. I was so cold, and rough, and…" 

"Yeah, until we were together. Until your hands were on me…" Neville shook his head. "Never mind about that. Let's not discuss _that_." 

_Yes, let's not discuss it,_ Charlie thought. Because did he really want to remember the way Neville looked up at him when he was on his knees with Charlie's cock in his mouth. The way he'd closed his eyes and moaned when Charlie's own fingers pressed inside him. 

Charlie hadn't had the pleasure of being inside Neville, but being back and so close to him, was giving him all kinds of ideas. 

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Charlie asked. 

"There's not much to talk about," replied Neville. 

"Please, Neville…" The pleading in Charlie's voice must have done the trick because Neville grabbed him by the elbow and guided him out of the room. As they were walking away, everyone's eyes were on Ginny and Blaise, but Harry was looking right at Charlie. He gave Charlie a knowing smile, and in the moment, Charlie couldn't help himself. He rolled his eyes at Harry and allowed Neville to pull him away. Maybe he was setting the scene for a very gossipy chat, but he didn't care. It seemed at the moment, all Charlie cared about was making sure Neville wasn't still pissed off at him. 

They went behind the kitchen tent when Neville finally let him go. 

"Have I already said I'm sorry?" Charlie asked with a smile, and Neville smiled in return, but Charlie could see he didn't mean it. Without even trying, Charlie had managed to hurt him. 

"At first, I thought it was a joke." 

"A joke?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe Harry or Draco put you up to it. I mean, I'd told them once— Shit, never mind." 

"What did you tell them?" 

Neville shrugged, looking anywhere but at Charlie again. Charlie hated that so he placed his index finger on Neville's chin and brought his gaze to Charlie's. "Don't look away from me." 

Neville visibly gulped. 

"What did you tell them?" 

"Nothing… Just I had a bit of a crush on you. They knew I was looking forward to the wedding, and getting to see you because I never…you rarely visit…and…" 

They were quiet for a while, and finally, Neville spoke again. "I thought it was a joke you came and sat next to me at the pub. Pretending like you didn't know who I was. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised. Why would you know me?" 

"I—" Charlie began but Neville cut him off. 

"And then you asked me to meet you in the loo, and then, I didn't think it was a joke anymore. I thought you _saw_ me. Finally." 

Neville took a step back and away from Charlie, as if he was getting ready to leave. "You didn't see me. You just saw some bloke with a warm mouth…" 

Charlie wanted to groan then. The memory of Neville's mouth came rushing back to him. He was so eager, and Charlie felt wanted in a way he'd never thought he'd feel again. 

"I thought you were into me." 

"I was into you… I mean, I'm still into you, Neville." 

"Right. Just a second round I suppose…" Neville said, but he didn't sound bitter. He sounded like he was considering it. 

"Perhaps a third and fourth too…" Charlie said. 

Neville gave Charlie a brilliant smile, and it nearly made his heart melt. "When do we start?" 

Charlie smiled in return. "Let's start with dinner." 

"Dinner?" Neville asked, sounding surprised. "You don't have to act—" 

"Neville," Charlie said, pressing his body against Neville's. "I'm not acting…" He raked his fingers though Neville's hair and grabbed the back of Neville's neck. "I've _been_ into you." He pressed their lips together, tentative at first, but when Neville slightly parted his mouth, Charlie went in deeper. He sucked on Neville's lower lip before sliding his tongue in, and Neville moaned around Charlie's tongue with his hands coming around Charlie's waist to pull him in. 

_Gods, the sounds he makes_ , Charlie thought. He pushed Neville closer so he could be pressed completely against him. They moved together, dancing while standing still. As Neville sucked on Charlie's tongue, Charlie grabbed Neville's arse and increased the friction between their bodies. Merlin, he was ready to go again—right then and there. But, Charlie had to stop. This wasn't what he was going for. 

They'd have their round two. Heck, they were going to have several rounds, but he needed to show Neville he was sorry. He _was_ sorry. Sorry it'd taken him so long to come back to visit his family and finally meet Neville. Neville who seemed so sweet, and kind, and just perfect. He wasn't afraid of his sexuality, and he was the type of man who wouldn't be afraid to make the first move. He was bold enough to call Charlie out on his bullshit, and confident enough to walk away from him. 

Charlie needed that. He needed someone like Neville in his life. 

He wanted Neville. 

"Someone is going to catch us like this," Neville said when they'd broken apart for some air. 

"I know. We can—" 

"I can Apparate us to my room." 

"Your what?" 

"I'm staying at the inn. Private room. No one will know we're gone, if it's quick. Ten minutes tops. I could suck you—" 

"Neville…" 

"I want to, okay? I want you so badly…" 

"Yeah, but…I want you to know I want more, okay?" 

Neville's eyes widened at Charlie's declaration. Had he not believed him? Or worse? Did he just wanted a one-off with his former crush and be done with it? 

It was crazy, Charlie knew, but the idea of not having Neville again, not getting to know him was already breaking his heart. Maybe he'd acted like an arse when he'd used the man from the pub as an outlet for his own frustration, but this was turning into something so much more and he didn't want to let it go. 

"Don't fuck with me, Charlie," Neville said, his voice so serious, it nearly sobered Charlie up. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"If you want to fuck, then we'll fuck. Don't pretend you want more. Don't give me hopes for something that isn't there…" 

"But there is something here…" Charlie said, placing his hand on Neville's chest. "I want more than just sex. With you. I want more than this. I want to try to see what we can be." 

Neville gave a laugh that sounded more like he was mocking Charlie. "What can this be? Until today, you didn't even know I existed." 

"Yeah, but you knew _me_ , didn't you? Don't you want this, for yourself?" 

Charlie's words seemed to take Neville by surprise. 

"After all this time you have me. Are you really going to let it go so easily?" 

"A bit full of yourself, aren't you?" Neville asked, sounding more amused than angry.

Charlie shrugged. "I figure there's gotta be _something_ about me that turns you on." 

"Everything about you turns me on," Neville whispered, looking into Charlie's eyes. His hands wrapped around Charlie's waist to pull him in before they settled on Charlie's arse. They pressed together again, and Charlie closed his eyes when Neville's mouth was on his neck. 

Hopefully, they'd be more than just this, but for now, all Charlie wanted was to watch Neville come again. Fall apart under him. 

"Okay, ten minutes tops," Charlie said, and Neville nodded. He took Charlie's arm to get ready and Side-Along when Charlie added, "but I get to be the one to suck you off." 

THE END.


End file.
